


[podfic] Sometimes a Hammer, Sometimes a Lockpick

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, As you do, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Casually Poisoning an Entire Castle, Disguise, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, M/M, Podfic, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Vague Hints To Jaskier Being Elvish, Whoever Said 'You Can't Just Waltz in Here' Never Met Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Geralt's been in a dungeon for two weeks and is understandably frustrated. Jaskier, on the other hand, is what one might call... livid.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	[podfic] Sometimes a Hammer, Sometimes a Lockpick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes a Hammer, Sometimes a Lockpick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998961) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Humor, BAMF Jaskier, Jaskier Being a Feral Bastard, Casually Poisoning an Entire Castle, as you do, Hurt Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier, Vague Hints To Jaskier Being Elvish, Whoever Said 'You Can't Just Waltz in Here' Never Met Jaskier, Imprisonment, Disguise

 **Length:** 00:47:39

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Sometimes%20a%20Hammer,%20Sometimes%20a%20Lockpick_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
